The present invention pertains to frames and, more particularly, to framing a premounted mirror.
It is prior art to frame a premounted mirror without unmounting the mirror, such as by cutting pieces from chair rail molding or ceiling molding, mitering the ends of the pieces, and then gluing the pieces to the margin of the mirror one at a time/piece by piece, and respectively end to end. The pieces are finished by painting or staining them.
This prior art technique has not been widely adopted because it has numerous shortcomings. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improvements relating to the framing of premounted mirrors.